During a video conference, especially where an endpoint if location in a relatively open-space environment, unwanted background noise is, at best an annoying distraction. At best, such noise—such as from persons rudely talking in a hallway next to a room in which a presentation is being made—is an annoyance. At worst, the unwanted audio can make it hard or impossible for a participant at a far endpoint to hear a speaker properly.
It is a goal to provide one or more solutions to this problem.